Gas turbine engines often operate at high temperatures. Combustors and turbines in particular may be exposed to exceedingly harsh environments. As engine efficiency and power increases, internal temperatures continue to rise. As a result, gas turbine engines depend on cooling to protect components and ensure longevity. Cooling, however, often relies on gas extracted from the gas path that would otherwise translate to thrust. Thus, providing cooling while minimizing the use of compressed gas may increase engine efficiency.